


randon one shots

by ybjungleboyqueen151328



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Ginger Snaps (Movies), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybjungleboyqueen151328/pseuds/ybjungleboyqueen151328
Summary: random wrestling shots i wrotethe first one is what happens when nakamura wants to take their relationship to the next level what will Ellie say





	1. Chapter 1

9/12/17

SD live started out with Shinsuke in the ring with a mic he was dressed in just jeans.

"I would like Ellie to come to the ring I have something to tell you." Ellie walked to the ring she wondered what he wanted to tell her when she got the ring he helped her in.

"What is it?"

"First close your eyes."

"Ok." She closed her eyes the lights dimmed with a spotlight on them Shinsuke pulled a ring box getting one knee.

"Open them. Ellie since first moment I saw you 3 years ago I knew you were all I ever wanted. I love you with my all heart and couldn't imagine my life with anyone but you so Ellie Nation will you marry me?"

"Yes a million times yes I love you with all my heart too. I can't image my life with any you either Shinsuke." He put the ring on her finger kissing her the fan chanted congrats.

"I can't believe there is gonna be a wedding here on SD live." Corey said

"This isn't a storyline." Daniel's theme played he came to the ring to come with a mic he looked really happy.

"I wanted to come out to congratulate you guys. Wish you all the best."

"Thank you Daniel." They both said hugging him.

Hell in a cell

Ellie was standing outside the ring watching her man fight Jinder for the WHC. Shinsuke managed hit his finisher for the pin.

"The winner and the new WHC Shinsuke Nakamura." Ellie got in the ring confetti down he grabbed a mic.

"This for you baby." He started to cry holding his title the fans chanted Nakamura. Shinsuke picked Ellie up holding her she held up the belt the two kissed. Daniel and Shane came out the ring they walked to Ellie and Shinsuke shaking his hand with hugs.

"We're proud of you and you truly deserve it."

"Thank you." Someone Facebook called them king and queen of strong style.

A month later

They flew to Hawaii for their wedding most of SD live and other friends and family were there. She was in a pink gown he was a black and red tux. She got this thing about her by Chris Young started to play Ellie walked down the aisle looking at Shinsuke the whole time when she got there the two joined handed.

"We are gathered to join Ellie and Shinsuke in holy matrimony. If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace. They wrote their own vows."

"Ellie you everything I could need or want. The moment I knew we'd together forever. I can't imagine without you. Will you take me as your husband?"

"I do."

"I knew you were my soulmate the moment I saw you. Everyday with you has been the best day of my life. I'm so lucky to have you in my life you the only one I could ever in my life. So you will take as your wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride. I present you Mrs. and Mr. Nakamura." Shinsuke took Ellie in his arms kissing her slow and good. later they danced to the song die a happy man as they were dancing he whispered I'm so lucky to have you I'm so glad you're always be I love you Ellie she whispered back I feel the same way too. Love you too Shinsuke.


	2. secrets aren't always worth keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron get sick after a match he ask Bess to lie bout what is wrong. what happens when thing get worse will he keep lying for him or tell the truth even if mean he get in trouble

After the match Baron seemed to stumble around like he was dizzy he put his hand over this mouth he looked very pale. Before he could get to his locker room he got sick then looked around to make sure no one saw him. He ended up bumping to Tye he was nervous

"Are you ok? You didn't look out there."

"Just lost my balance that's it. Can you find Bess tell her to come to my locker room?"

"Sure." He felt like he was gonna be sick so he ran to his looker room falling down. An hour later Bess showed up she knew something was up when she saw him.

"Are you ok?"

"No. Don't tell Daniel I got sick."

"I won't. What's wrong?"

I don't know it came on all the sudden I just want to get out of here. By this time he needs help getting to the parking lot.

A week later

Baron showed up with Bess holding on to him he looked really pale kinda skinny Daniel noticed.

"Baron what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"We went to check you out." He went with Daniel he could barely walk also walking with a little bit of a limp. They weighed he seemed to a lot a lot of weight that made Daniel worried.

"There is something wrong with you for you lose weight like that. We want you get complete check out to find out what is wrong." Baron left trying real hard to walk back to his locker room when he got there he passed out. Daniel went to see Tye to see if he got sick last week or if just Baron.

"Tye we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"After your match with Baron did feel sick or get sick?"

"No just a headache. Why you need to know."

"Baron seems to be really sick."

"Ask that girl that always with him I bet she knows."

"Thank you." Daniel went to Baron's locker room to the bottom of all of this.

"Bess, we need to talk?"

"Sure."

"What happened to Baron?"

"I don't know when I picked him up he was like this."

"So you don' know anything about last week?"

"No if I did I would tell you."

"You better not be hiding something. If Baron doesn't get checked out he'd be suspend for breaking the wellness policy." Some fan posted a pic of Baron saying what happen to him he looked skinny something is up with him.

Baron woke up looking around like he out of it Bess was really worried.

"You got to tell me what is going on."

"I will first I have to go to the hospital. On the way will tell you everything."

"You're facing suspension if you don't get check out." Bess managed to sneak him out she still had to hold on to him she could barely hold on.

"After last Tuesday I got sicker didn't know how sick I was. After 3 days I went to the hospital they said I was dangerously dehydrated. I was in the hospital till last night I thought I was better."

"Why."

"I thought if I showed up then they would see him fine. I didn't know how bad I was or I wouldn't have. Tell Daniel I got a bad case of food poisoning and the reason I was walking funny was because I overdid at the gym."

"Daniel thinks I know more then I said."

"Sorry I put you on spot. Who told Daniel to come to you?"

"It's ok. I have no idea." She told Daniel everything Baron told her to say he said for Baron to feel better and come back then everything is better.

2 weeks later

Baron showed up looking like his normal self to go to see Daniel to clear the air.

"Daniel I wanted to say sorry for everything. I thought I was feeling better or I wouldn't have come."

"Next time you feel a little sick don't wrestle come to Shane and I."

I will do." He wrote to his fans sorry for worrying you I was going through health issues.

Kevin went to Bess he had an evil look on his face like wanted something from her."

"I know your secret I was there when it all went down only Baron doesn't know.'

"What secret?"

"That you knew Baron was sick that night. I'm gonna it but I'm surprised Daniel believed you. You're a good liar."

"Ok thank you I guess."

"I wonder what Daniel would've done if he knew you lied."

"I don't know it's all done with so we wouldn't have to worry about it. Leave it alone."

"I don't care." They walked always she wasn't sure if Kevin would leave it alone.


	3. based on sd live 9/19/17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happen when tye hurts baron n he asks his girlfriend to take revenge on tye. will she do it no matter the cost or stick for her friend.

Baron had just fallen to the ground in pain Ellie ran to him. She shot Tye a look he looked back at with I'm sorry look. Baron tried to get up to get back at Tye but couldn't he thought at least he could fight Aj. He got in the ring trying to stand up and fight but couldn't so Aj decided to get some payback. Ellie got in the ring she stared down Aj before she slapped him hard he raised his fist at her but she punched him hard in the nose you could see blood.

"Bitch."

"You started it." Ellie helped Baron out the ring and backstage when they to his locker room she took off his boots taking a pic of his angel to show Tye.

"Baby, I want you to be a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Get revenge on Tye for me. Make sure you really hurt him."

"I can't do that."

"Fine just punch him the face and kick him the nuts twice."

"Deal." Ellie went to get ice and other stuff to make his ankle feel better she ran into Tye. He looked a little scared even though they were friends."

"We need to talk."

"Why did you hurt Baron like that?"

"You saw what he did to make last time. I was getting even."

"Yeah, but he didn't hurt you. You crossed the line."

"Are you kidding me? After everything he did, I crossed the line."

"I'm not condoning his behavior but look at what you did." Ellie showed Tye the pic of what his ankle looked like." He looked like he felt bad for what happened." Ellie punches Tye hard the face before kicking twice in the nuts."

"I can't believe you would do that."

"What Baron wanted me to do at first was much worst. This was the least bad thing I could talk him into."

"Ellie you know I didn't mean it."

"I know. Look let's go somewhere no one can see us." They went into the way back of the backstage area to talk."

"You know that at Hell in the Cell he'll destroy me."

"I know. I'll see if I can calm him down but you know Baron."

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course." She went back to Baron's locker room with the stuff when she ran into Aj he had his nose bandaged up."

"Look I'm sorry for putting him the calf crusher but like Tye was getting back at him. I don't blame for what you did."

Hell in the Cell

It was the Tye and Baron match Ellie came the ring with Baron they were both black. Tye looked at Ellie she just smiled back at him. Before the match Baron got a mic he looked at Tye like he wanted to kill him.

"Remember payback's bitch and time you won't be walking out but not an ankle injury." Baron started to laugh at him with an evil smirk. During the match Baron was throwing Tye like a ragdoll he was bleeding badly Tye looked at Ellie. He looked horrible he fell to the ground not getting up. Ellie went to the cage she had to put a stop to this.

"Baron please stop you made your point."

"Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you." Baron looked up at her with a scary look she never saw it before it scared her. When Baron looked up at her and saw how sad she was he stopped and got a pin.

Next SD live Baron was finally able to fight Aj for his title he won the match. Ellie joined him the ring they kissed while Baron held the US title.


	4. Celebration gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron n Ellie are celebrating in the ring when cena goes to hurt Baron but he hurts his gf. what happens when Ellie is seriously hurt what will do to cena. whwen things get better what will Ellie to do cena

It was the Tuesday after HIC Shane let Baron have a mini celebration for winning the US title from Aj Baron had his girlfriend in the ring. Before the celebration gets on the way the lights dimmed on Ellie she wondered why.

"First I have something important to say. Ellie since the fist moment I meet you in NXT I knew we were gonna together forever so Ellie Jackson will you marry me. I love you." Baron pulled the ring getting on his knee the fans chanted say yes

"A million times yes. I love you." Baron didn't know that John Cena had snuck in to get to back at him he was in the front row. Baron picked her up putting her on his shoulder she held up the belt while showing off her beautiful ring.

"I couldn't ask for anything more then to be champ and have the love of life by my side." Baron smiled one sexy smiles he looked up he started to make out with Ellie. Cena jumped the barrier getting in the ring with a chair Baron didn't see him. Cena hit Baron's ankle with a chair he fell toward the ropes. Ellie fell hard out the ring hitting the floor she didn't move Baron looked out of the ring he looked angry. He got off the ring to check on her but Cena he threw him into the barrier. Corey noticed it been while she still hadn't moved.

"We need help down here." Baron watched the medics work on her putting her on the stretcher she jerked her arms a little bit. You could see the saddest and anger in Baron's eyes.

"Fucking asshole. Don't think you're getting out of this." He grabbed cena by his arm dragging through the crowd tossing him into everything it looked like Baron was holding him up. He threw his metal so hard you could hear the sound his head made.

"I'm sorry I didn't see her."

"Bullshit." The refs tried to break it up but Baron pushed them all side when they got backstage it got worse. Baron threw him into hard boxes and tables.

"Oh, your sorry are you now. You could've killed her." Baron had tears falling down his face he spit in Cena's face before hitting hard in the head with a metal pipe. Baron grabbed his stuff before getting in the ambulance with his fiancée.

"Baby please be ok I love you." They got there in 20 minutes she was rushed into the back Baron just sat there for some hours. 5 hours later the doctor came out Baron got up going up to the doctor.

"Mr. Corbin she got out surgery her neck and back will be in a brace for a while. I got some bad news she's in a coma form hitting her head."

"How long will she be a in it?"

"We don't know. You see her." He didn't want to see her the way he looked.

"I want to get cleaned up first." Baron wanted to clean up first. Baron went to back to his hotel he met up with some of the other SD superstars. No one said a word to him they didn't know what to say. Baron to his room where he took a shower changing his clothes he drove to the hospital. It took everything to go to her room he saw her lying there hooked up everything wearing the brace he took a pic. He pulled up a chair close to her holding her hand.

"Baby you need got to wake up. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I'm sorry for not be able to save you. I made him pay for what he did to you." Baron noticed they took off her ring placing the tablet so he put back on her.

Next week

Daniel went through a video of what happened asking both of them to come to discuss it. Baron asked Daniel to show a pic of Ellie. Daniel started off the show he was with Shane the refs were by the ring.

"You all saw what happened to Baron's fiancée. We all wish her well. I would like Cena and Baron to come to the ring." Baron came to the ring first he didn't look like himself he looked like he hadn't slept cena came out after.

"Cena said he was sorry and never knew she was in the ring when he attacked Baron. Let's show where Cena was before the attack." It showed Cena was in the front row and saw her there was no way he could've missed her.

"Why would you attack Baron with Ellie on up of Baron not caring for her safety?"

"So she was just at the wrong place wrong time. She should've seen me and got down." Baron got in his face with an evil look on his face.

"You don't even care. Do you know why happens to her? Show the pic." The arena went silent when everyone saw the pic her but Cena didn't even flinch like didn't bother him.

"You put her in a coma and you like this doesn't bother you. What that was Nikki lying like that?"

3 months later

Baron was sleeping when Ellie woke up looking around wondering where she was. She wondered why she a metal brace on her body. She grabbed Baron's hand which woke him up.

"Baby you're awake. Thank god."

"What happened to me? Please tell me."

"Cena caused to hit her head putting you a coma. You fractured your neck and your back. What do you remember?"

"Me saying to you then you putting the ring on my finger." The doctor came in noticing she was awake and talking.

"Miss Jackson you will have to wear the brace for 6 more months."

A year later

Baron and Ellie got married after honeymoon Ellie was able to return to the ring and wrestle. The next PPV she fought Cena injuring his knee so bad he would need surgery. She went to cena getting in his laughing.

"I guess you were in the wrong place and the wrong time."


	5. enzo's in trouble now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Enzo runs his mouth n someone finally gives him a taste his medicine what will do

Enzo was in the ring running his mouth about how he made the cruiserweight division what is now.

"I talked to Kurt I got him to write that if any of the cruiserweights come to the ring and put their on me your fired." Backstage TJP, Noam and Ellie were listening to him getting mad at what he was saying.

"He's nothing but a joke making the cruiserweight division into a joke. I've been here since one day I haven't got a chance at the belt and he's been less then a month and he's champ."

"I agree Noam what a shame. I wanna teach him a lesson but we can't touch him because some hoe he's got Kurt blinded."

"You can't I can because Enzo doesn't know what I'm a hardcore wrestler. I got a plan to teach him a lesson." They all got ready following all the other cruiserweights to the ring. Ellie was in between TJP and Noam the 3 of them just smiled shooting each other a look. It made Ellie to mad to hear him make fun of them it was time Ellie got in the ring going up to Enzo getting in his face.

"Remember if you touch me your fired."

"You forget one thing I'm not a cruiserweight." Enzo looked at her like WTF he knew was screwed she slapped him hard across the face he fell to the ground. Enzo got up he punched her hard in the face but she didn't flinched Noam tossed a chair she started to hit him over again. He kicked her hard she fell to the ground the fight was getting hardcore Enzo looked like he didn't anything left.

"I'll stop all you have is apologize to my brother and my boyfriend." Everyone looked in shock when she said brother they wondered which one it was.

"Why because I was he was underage and a garden gnome. You're only doing this because they can't touch me. Did he get you to do this dirty work how pathetic?"

"The only reason you're a cruiserweight is because your brother didn't want anything do with you and no one raw wants to be your friends. Oh wait now everyone here hates to you too." Enzo looked like he wanted to cry everyone around the ring started to laugh that's when they heard Kurt's theme.

"Now that I think of it I take back everything told you so good luck out there you'll need it. Say hi to your new competition Kalisto."

"Let's see how tough you really are put your title on the line and fight my brother next raw."

"Fine I guess. Tell me one thing who am I fighting?"

"My name is Ellie Dar in case you didn't know. Let's make it a falls count anywhere and TJP is the special ref."

"Deal."

Next raw

Its time for the title match TJP had has ref shirt on he looked so sexy Ellie gave him a kiss. Enzo came out first then Noam with Ellie by his side. In the middle of the match, Enzo tried the low blow trick but the guys were ready. The fight made it the backstage area Noam did his finisher getting the pin

"The winner and the cruiserweight champion Noam Dar." TJP raised his hand Ellie joined him shortly after. When they went back to the cruiserweight locker room they cheered for him."

"Thank you Noam you restored dignity back to the division." Enzo ran into Kurt's office looking pissed Kurt looked like he didn't want to hear it.

"What is it?"

"It's not fair that Noam is champ it's all because of his sister. I want my rematch for the title."

"You cheated to win it the first place so no rematch." She just told the truth and I'm not gonna let bring down the division. We're done." He stormed out mad running to Ellie.

"This is all your fault."

"You started it so don't blame me. You did all to yourself."


	6. based on raw 12/4/17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie learns bout enzo's bullying she takes into her hands. what happen when kurt finds out whose side will he take. will enzo get in trouble n lose his title

Ellie walked into her locker room she saw Noam Dar she noticed his head was down.

"Is everything ok?"

"I guess." She noticed his voice was cracking like was he was crying. She walked over to him she saw he was crying that broke her heart she wondered what happened.

"What happened?"

"Enzo was talking how I was a failure to the part I felt like was gonna cry so I ran to your locker room."

"That asshole. Please don't cry." Ellie wiped his tears away she kissed Noam that a made him feel better they started to make out for a while. Ellie walked out the locker room to find Enzo when she saw him she shot him an evil look he wondered what was wrong.

"What your problem?" Ellie slapped him hard across the face she picked up a chair hitting hard over and over again,

"How dare you put Noam down to the point he was crying."

"How's that my fault he can't take criticism."

"I saw the video you were being mean but of course you don't care because you only care about yourself." Ellie kicked Enzo in the stomach a couple of times before picking him up swing him into the wall she noticed he was crying.

"I bet you want me to feel sorry for you." Enzo could barley stand soon the refs went to break it up Kurt looked mad.

"Ellie my office now." Ellie walked into Kurt's office she wondered what he would say to her.

"I'm here Kurt." Kurt looked at her he looked mad she hoped he wouldn't kick her out.

"We need to talk about your actions. You attacked Enzo out of the blue for no reason."

"I did it because he talked down to Noam until he was crying. I know took it too far but before you get mad at me it not fair that Enzo can do whatever he wants. Maybe it was uncalled for but thought him a lesson."

"I agree with you on that. After what you brought to my attention he'll be trouble. Promise next time you'll come to me to first."

"Promise."

A week later

Kurt started off raw he didn't look happy the fans wanted to know what was going on.

"First off I want Enzo to come to the ring." His theme started to play to wit his mic he started to run his mouth about being champ.

"Enough of that. I want to talk about your action from last week. Enzo looked at Kurt like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"My actions last week what did I do?"

"How you treated and talked to Noam Dar."

"Kurt you're serious about that man can't take criticism."

"That's not what happened to roll the video."

What happened

"Noam I saw your performance in that match you let Rich beat you. You're so pathetic can't do anything right. You couldn't win a simple match. What I see is a waste of space and that is why you'll be never champ or be good as me."

"I tried my best."

"I tried my best," Enzo said that mocking him while laughing.

"That's you best god you really are pathetic."

"I don't feel well." Noam ran away he could feel the tears running down his face when he got to Ellie's locker room he sat in the corner and cried."

End of flashback

"You bulled him in front of your zo train all because he lost a match. I'm putting you a steel cage match with Braun. If you ever bully another superstar I'll strip of your title and fire you. Maybe I shouldn't have pulled Noam's girlfriend off of you. Enzo you make me sick. Next week on raw you'll fight Noam for your title in extreme rules match it's true it's damn true." The fans cheered for Kurt while booing Enzo. He looked mad at Kurt even though he brought this on himself. Backstage he ran into Ellie she just laughed at him.

"Have run being champ because next week Noam is gonna take it away from you. you'll wish you treated him better asshole." The following week it was the big champion match Enzo tried to fake sick to get out of it. Noam took everything out on Enzo till he was bleeding and barely able to stand or nowhere he was. Noam carried him back to the ring going for the pin.

"The winner and the new cruiserweight champion Noam Dar."

"Who's pathetic and a waster space now." Kurt came out he stood on the ramp holding the mic.

"Enzo as long as Noam is the champ you can't have a rematch."

"She put you put to his."

"You did this all to yourself."


	7. based on the ending latest BTE video 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie doesn't what to see Matt gets hurt what happens when she steps in between everything n gets hurt. what will matt do n who will he blame

Ellie was in the background watching the guys hold back Cody and Kenny when things took bad turn when Cody threw a chair it came close, Matt. Ellie ran to Matt pushing him down just as the chair hit her she hit the ground she was bleeding Matt was mad.

"What the hell Cody?" Matt picked Ellie up in his arms walking away Cody tried to stop him but Nick stopped him.

"Not now." At the young bucks locker room, Matt laid her down he wiping the blood off of her head. Matt shook her a little to get her to wake up.

"Baby wake up." Her head was bruised and started to swell Matt watched her you could see the concern on his face. Nick walked in by the look his Matt's face he knew it was bad.

"How is she?"

"I don't know Nick I'm scared."

"She'll be ok." 20 minutes later she woke up looking around Ellie tried to get up but fell in Matt's arms he just held her tight.

"What happened and why is my head killing me?"

"A chair hit you hard."

"I can't believe Cody almost hit you."

"You scared me when you did that."

"I couldn't see get hurt Matt." Before leaving Cody and Ellie crossed paths she slapped him hard across the face."

"What the fuck."

"You almost hit Matt and if wasn't for me pushing him aside he would've gotten hurt."

"I didn't mean to hit him or you that meant for Kenny."

"What do you think was happened with Kenny being close to Matt?" Nick jumped between them he didn't want another fight.

"We all need to cool down before we have another fight."

"Fine." Ellie only walked for Nick she shot Cody a dirty look they knew she wanted to fight.

"Baby you need to rest. I know you're mad but I know he truly didn't mean it was an accident."

"Maybe your right." 2 days later Ellie and Cody made up he promised her not do anything like that again around Matt.

"Ellie if I thought for one second that chair could've hit matt I would've never thrown it. I'm truly sorry it hit you."

"I believe you."

"How do you feel?"

"My head is hurt. Sorry, I slapped you."

"I understand why you did it. If the tables were turned I would've done the something."


	8. payback's a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie edwards get what coming to him when he fights OVE n someone close to OVE gets revenge

Eddie was still trying to take out Sami he was helpless when weird that hit just as the lights went out. Everyone wanted to know what was going on. A tall blonde hit Eddie in the back of the head with a metal pipe he fell down dropping the bat. Sami crawled to the corner to catch his breath. So after OVE showed up Ellie picked up Sami bat hitting Eddie over and over again with it. Dave and Jake took turns kicking Eddie in the stomach and ribs. They held Eddie down so Ellie could use the bat on him she hit in the face he started to bleed they laughed. Sami put Eddie's neck in the chair hitting he grabbed his neck trying to catch his breath. Dave and Jake hit Eddie with metal pipes until he could barely stand. Ellie grabbed him the neck spitting in his face they were face to face.

"How does that feel asshole?" she went tighter till it was too much releasing his neck he was coughing, throwing up and spitting blood. Eddie tried to grab the bat but Dave stepped on his hand Ellie hit him in the back with a metal pipe he screamed in pain. Eddie managed to punch Ellie in the face grabbing her by the hair about to slam in the chair but Jake hit him with a chair. Ellie kicked him hard twice in the nuts. The beating went for 20 minutes Dave and Jake wrote OVE in the blood. The light came back on Eddie was lying in the pool of his blood everyone was in shock he wasn't moving.

"That's what you get when you fuck with Sami. Payback's a bitch Eddie. When you wake up remember OVE fucked you up. No one messing with my man." Ellie, Sami, Dave, and Jake were in the ring standing over Eddie laughing. Sami was holding his bat which still had Eddie's blood on it they all spit on Eddie.


	9. matt's scary sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Jackson gets sick at first it seems like just a bug. when things get worst will Ellie listen to Matt or get him the help he needs. what happens when he thinks hes better n overdoes it

During the long ride to the airport Ellie notice that Matt looked really pale he put his head in her lap she knew what that meant.

"Matt are you ok?" Matt shook his head then he whispered to her she stroked his hair, singing to him soon he fell asleep. About 10 minutes later Matt looked worst with his hand over his mouth.

"I need a bathroom I'm gonna be sick." Cody pulled into a gas station Matt got out running to the bathroom but didn't make he got sick it lasted a couple of minutes. When it was over he could barely stand everything spinning Ellie went up to him.

"Matt, what's wrong?"

"I don't know I think something I ate. I need to lie down everything is spinning."

"Should I ask Cody to drive us back to the hotel room? I don't know if you can handle the trip."

"Baby after this we'd be home or a week I can handle this." She helped him back into the car where he put his head again in her lap. When they got to the airport Matt couldn't stand she had to help him by this time he looked even worse.

"Baby I'm gonna be sick." Ellie had to take him to the bathroom once again it lasted for good 5 minutes it worried her he just weaker. Nick was in shock when he saw Matt after she sat him down Nick pulled her aside.

"What is going on with Matt?"

"He told he was something he ate."

"Are you sure he can handle this trip? He needs a hospital."

"He wants to do this. I don't know what to think. If he gets worse after we got home I'll take." She grabbed Matt to get him up she touched his forehead it was on fire that worried her even more.

"Cody can you find a thermometer I think Matt has a bad fever." He came back with one she checked his temperature she was in shock when it read 103.

"Matt are you sure it's something you ate?"

"Yeah. " 20 minutes it was time board the plane Matt used all of his strength to walk on the plane so no one would realize how sick he was. He put his head on her lap he was able to sleep the whole trip when he was time to get off of the plane he looked like he was gonna be sick. He was able to hold it when he got to a garbage can he got super sick when he got up he almost passed out. 2 days Nick called Ellie up he wanted to know if Matt was ok.

"Ellie, how is Matt?"

"He looks ok he's been sleeping since we got home."

"I heard he almost passed at the airport."

"That was true." A day later Matt woke up he looked better he went to change his clothes looking like he was gonna go out.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. I'm gonna go work out with Nick."

"I don't think that good idea."

"I'll be fine." 2 hours later Matt came back he looked pale and sick sweating really bad.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm gonna shower then go to bed I'm really tired." Matt went to go into the bathroom he just stood there going to the bathroom before passing out on the bed. Ellie saw Nick was there the two went the other room to talk about Matt.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure he started to get really pale during his work out then sick acting out of it. I had to help back here he needs to the hospital."

"I agree." The two them picked up Matt carrying to the car they drove the hospital a couple of hours Matt woke up wondering what was going on the doctor came shortly.

"Mr. Massie you're seriously dehydrated because of food poisoning. We gonna keep you hear or 2 days."

"Baby did I push my body too hard."

"I guess. I'm glad to see your doing better. 2 days later he le the hospital all he wanted to was get back on the road he was well enough to wrestle a day later.


	10. dance strip break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matt n nick join carmella in a dance break. what happens when things get r rated

Matt and Nick were in the ring talking about an upcoming match they were in just in tee-shirts and tight jeans all the sudden they heard a weird theme. They look like who was it then Matt and Nick saw Carmella she had on her pink tight outfit with a mic she got in the ring.

"Dance break." The lights dimmed on the ring Carmella started flossing then she shook her sweet ass. Matt looked at Nick then he started to twerk. Matt and Nick took off their shirt Nick undid his belt so did Matt Carmella looked at them smiling.

"Take it off a strip dance break." 

"I'm so tired of being good." Matt unzipped his jeans they dropped to his knees you see Matt's tight boxer briefs after watching his brother strip Nick unzipped his jeans they fell to his knees. The two went on twerking. The females were chanted take it off. Matt pulled down his boxer briefs till you see a little bit then Carmella pulled her top down almost showing her tits. 

"This was the best dance break." 

"We loved it." Matt and Nick picked up their clothes walking out the ring with Carmella in their locker room they got dressed still couldn't believe that happened back there.

"Can't believe we both put on striptease out there." 

"Me either Matt but i loved it."


	11. ginger snaps 2 meet cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john cena meets the ginger snaps girls

Brigitte and ghost notice that guy that always came to visit his sister they thought he could help him after the visit. Ghost went up to him looking all sad.  
"I need your help."  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Help my friend get her meds." She let him into where they were keeping the stash he grabbed everything helping ghost.  
"What is the stuff?"  
"For me to know. Look you can't tell or they will put your sister on lockdown. Ghost gave Bridgette her dose watching her Cena wasn't sure if that was the right call. That night they broke out Cena followed them in the car to Barbara's house. Wondering what he was doing there they let him in the house. You heard them talk about the Beast he thought ghost was making it all up. Cena was watching Bridgette through the window it's scared him running out she stopped him  
"I'm getting out of here you girls are nuts."  
"Get in the fucking house."  
"No." Bridgette grabs Cena by the neck throwing him hard into the house he started to sniff him then pictured him in death pulling away. In the morning she found ghost in the corner crying.  
"The wrestler got to close. She tried to fight but he overpowered her so she just lay there as he took away her innocence." Bridgette pinned cena against the wall. How could you do that to her? I saw the marks on your arms and neck." 

"I didn't do it I'm calling the cops something is really wrong here ghost was watching everything from the and grabbing the hammer coming down Bridgette saw Ginger.

"B I know you want to kill him. get it over with already."  
"I'm not like you. I'm not going to kill him." When Cena heard what she was saying it made him scared. He noticed Bridgette's face it looked different. The Beast showed up going towards Bridgette he bit her she screamed leading him towards the basement. He fell on the sharp thing Cena stood there in fear looking down when he turned around ghost hit him with the hammer in the head with the hammer he fell down. He tried to get back up but ghost pushed him down and lock the door with Bridget down there.  
"He wanted to tell tried to run away but we taught him not to mess with us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before the meet n greet matt wakes up sick but does anyway. he fells in love with a fan. what happens when that fan gets hurt n matt gets sicker n Nick has to care for both. will they be a couple

It was the day of the big meet and greet Matt woke up feeling sick. Nick could tell something was up.   
"Are you okay?"  
"No feeling really sick."  
"Should be canceled?"  
"No, I can do it." Two hours later it was time for it there was a hundred or more fans, not you Matt will be hard. After 50 he had to take a break he was feeling sicker and he didn't want to lose it in front of the fans. There was this blond hair fan when Matt and her locked eyes they were in love he grabbed her hand.  
"What's your name?"  
"Ellie." As he was signing her pictures she fainted hitting her head hard. Matt and Nick tried to wake her but couldn't Nick motion to Kenny he came running.  
"She got hurt take her to our hotel room."  
"Sure Nick handed him the key Kenny picked her up carrying her they got to the hotel room he put her in bed. By the time Matt and Nick got back she was still sleeping Matt was getting ready to get in bed.  
"I have to rest I can't take it anymore." Matt got in the same bed as her he fell asleep right away in the middle Nick noticed Ellie put her head on his chest and he held her tight Nick took a pic. 2 hours Matt woke up getting sick before running to the bathroom Nick knew he had to get her out of the bed he picked her up.  
"Matt." Ellie kissed Nick on his lip she was still asleep. He put her in his bed until they could change the sheets. Just had the address 10 minutes later he put her back in Matt's bed shortly after they slept for the rest of the day  
"Why do I feel so tired when I slept all night."  
"You were up half the night getting sick." Ellie looked at Matt they to smiled like they were in love  
"Matt, did we kiss last night or did I dream it?"   
"All I can remember from that day was waking up sick and when we met."  
"You kissed me thinking I was Matt you said his name right before you did it. I took a pic of you guys Matt you held her. Nick show them the pic. they both smiled.   
"Nick you gotta send that to us. since the moment I saw you I wanted to do this." Matt what up to Ellie pulling her in close for a kiss so making out that lasted for a while Nick just watched.  
"Are you sure you two should be doing that after yesterday."  
"I feel fine my head only hurts a little bit."  
"I don't feel that good I still feel nauseous but I don't care." Matt rolled his eyes at Nick like he wanted Nick to stay out of it. "Matt we should wait till you feel better."  
"Look at what you did."  
"Just being cautious so that means our match isn't going to happen?"  
"I can do it." Nick Brown Twitter all the fans wanted to know about what happened at the meeting greet and they also wanted to know if they were okay Nick went on Twitter sorry for worrying you. Matt got really sick last night plus with taking care of him of the girl I was too busy. They're doing better. Plus match is still on. Soon after their parents call want to know more about Matt being sick.   
"Hi, Mom and Dad."  
"What happened to Matt.?''  
"Just the 24-hour bug he's getting there."  
"Don't worry guys I'm okay."  
"Do think it's a good idea to fight after that?"  
"If Matt says as he's okay I believe him. Later that night it was their big match Matt fought like nothing was wrong after the match Matt grabbed a mic going up to Ellie taking her by the hair leading her to the ring they gave her a mic.   
Ellie I know I've only known you for a day but I love you want nothing more than for you to be my girl."  
"I love you too I want that too."  
"She's mine now my baby." He pulled her in for a kiss they kissed the fans cheer Nick smiled.


	13. accidently high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Matt, nick n their brother eat brownie not knowing they're special ones. what happens when they high n start doing weird things. what happens when their brother shoots a video of matt n nick being relationship on twitter then everyone sees it. what will they d when Kenny tells what they did

For one big wrestling show Matt and Nick teamed up with their brother Malachi they win it when they were going back to their locker room they saw a plate of brownies thinking the snacks were for them they took them back to the locker room after they changed they ate the brownies.  
"These taste weird."  
"Yeah but taste so good." After eating all the brownies they started to feel weird looking at each other. Nick started to talk but it was weird stuff that made no sense.  
"Wow Nick you like such an awesome voice."  
"No you do Malachi."  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
"I don't remember." Nick looked at Malachi he just looked back back at Nick the two of them just stared at each other.  
"Look I don't know why but I'm starving. Let's go."  
"I agree." Matt got in the car before driving he put on the radio guys like me came on Matt turn up the volume all the way up everyone started to sing. Nick started film it on his phone. They didn't stop when a new song came on the radio. When they got to the diner they ordered way too much food eating it all then Matt got a text from Kenny.  
Bro did you see a plate of brownies I left them in there  
We took I'm sorry  
Did you eat them?  
I love you man. You got to hang out with us  
You did we have to talk  
"Oh my God guys Kenny's coming to hang with us." On the way to the hotel room Malachi decided to drive Matt and Nick started writing on Twitter making no sense also posting a random video.  
"Say hi Matt they can hear your voice."  
"Hi Nick."  
"Malachi pullover playground." The first stop was on the Merry-Go-Round they spun around they fell down laughing  
"I feel so dizzy but I like it. Nick I love you."  
"I love you too Matt."  
"I don't mean it like that. I love you like I want you."  
"I want you too." Malachi pulled out his phone videoing it as Nick kissed Matt on the lips pulling him in close. Soon after Kenny showed up after spinning around while they started to feel it.  
"Guys that was fun but we have to go back to the hotel room. I just don't feel right."  
"Me either." Malachi posted the video on Twitter one of the best night with my brothers. They got to the hotel room Matt and Nick ended up buying a sleep on the floor. The next day they woke up wondering what happened last night.  
"Do you guys remember last night? All I remember the match."  
"Nope sorry." Soon Matt's phone went off it was their parents he wondered what they wanted.   
"Hi Mom hi Dad."  
"What happened you guys last night? We know something happened. Did you guys take something?"  
"We don't do that. Last night was a blur? What are you talking about?"  
"Go on your Twitters especially Malachi's."  
"Hold on."  
"Okay." Matt went on his Twitter he saw the video Malachi posted he stood there in shock.  
"Mom I don't remember that. I don't know what to say I'm just shocked as you are."  
"You and Nick romantically kissed. Why?" Matt put down his phone on speaker  
"Malachi what the hell you showed the whole world a video of Nick and me kissing. What's wrong with you?"  
"I don't remember so I don't know why."  
"Mom we will call you back. There was a knock at the door it was Kenny they let him it. Please don't talk about the video Matt thought to himself.  
"Guys I have something to tell you."  
"What?"  
"Those brownies you ate last night had pot in them. They were for me." The guys started to cry they couldn't believe it. "Everything is ruined now. I kissed my own brother in a video for the whole world to see."  
"It'll be okay Matt."  
"You don't understand. Everyone knows we don't do this. Our fans hate us."  
"Matt you didn't do this on purpose. You can't blame yourself. If you guys tell them they'll understand." Matt went on Twitter: Last night me and my brothers eat some brownies that have pot in them and we didn't know. We got high sorry for anything we said or did last night. Please don't hate us. The fans showed support for them that made Matt feel better. They had some stomach aches from last night. Deep down inside Matt knew about the kiss because he liked it.


	14. words hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when aew is live they talk bout marko in a bad way thinking its all a act but marko doesn't take it like that. what happens to deal with everything Marko take to dangerous level will anyone help him

During the Jurassic express match, the commentators were talking about Marko's height like he shouldn't be here because they think he's a teenager calling him names laughing. Marko just smiling wrestling like everything was fine. Jungle boy noticed a tear fall even though Marko was trying to hide it both Jungle boy and Sammy Guevara turned to him.

"Marko are you ok?" He just nodded at them turning away going back to wrestling he even flossed like he was his old self. They then made fun of his dancing like Marko was just a big joke who didn't belong here. Luckily after that Luchasaurus pinned Ortiz they won Marko was in the ring just for the hand raise then ran off. He went back to his locker room he locked the door the words were playing over and over again in his mind.

Marko is too short there is no way he 23

He looks like a child just 12

He's just a joke the way he dances in the ring he doesn't take it serious

Marko cried a little but picked up his razor he dragged across his arm he watched the blood he felt better as he was bleeding he heard a knock on the door.

"Marko open up its Jack."

"Give me like a min."

"Ok." Marko wiped everything up he put on a hoodie hiding the blade he opened the door hoping Jack wouldn't see anything but he noticed a blood stain shit Marko thought to himself.

"Marko are you ok?"

"Yeah just needed time to myself."

"You're bleeding."

"It was from the match." He knew that wasn't true he wanted to pull up the sleeve but didn't want to accuse him of anything.

"Marko you know if you talk about anything I'm here for you."

"I know thank you, Jack." Jack knew what it was like to hurt so bad you'd do anything to make it away even if it was dangerous and trying just to see what it was like.

2 weeks later

Marko was in a single match with Darby Allen the comments started again. during the match Darby knew something was up but left alone he couldn't believe some of the comments said. Marko won but they didn't care like nothing he did was good enough for them. All Marko wanted was get away he went to walk away Darby stopped him.

"Those comments were uncalled for. I saw you trying not to cry out there. You need to talk?"

"It'll be ok. Thanks for reaching out to me." He went back to the locker room he needed to feel better so he was gonna cut Marko had been doing it for 2 years. Just as he was gonna drag it across his arm Luchasaurus walked in he was shocked he grabbed the razor.

"Marko, were you gonna cut yourself? Why?"

"Really why? Have you heard the comments out there? I can't deal with it anymore."

"That's not the way. Talk to jungle boy and I about it."

"Just leave me alone with the razor. You think this is the first time I just hid the scars." Marko went into the bathroom taking a wet paper towel wiping his arm then he showed it to Luchasaurus he was in shock seeing all the marks he cried a little.

"Marko omg I can't believe it ." Jungle boy walked in wondering why Luchasaurus was in shock crying looking at Marko holding his arm.

"What is going on here?"

"Marko's been cutting."

"I figured something bad like that was going on."

"We have to tell Matt, Nick, and Cody and show them so they can put stop to it and help you."

"No, we can't." Luchasaurus grabbed Marko by the arm dragging to him Cody's office Marko couldn't get away Jack followed.

"Cody we need to talk we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The commentators comments to Marko are taking it to far leading Marko to self-harm to make it go away."

"Luchasaurus this serious are you sure?" Luchasaurus shoved Marko's arm in Cody's face he was in shock to see all the scars.

2 weeks later

Marko went into treatment they said he was injured so no one would know. The commentators were fined for the bully comments telling them if they did that again they lose their jobs. A month later he returned things were better and was glad he had friends that cared.


	15. a crazy night that turns into something good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie joins aew n joins her brother Marko Stunt what happens when people think they're married instead of siblings. what happens when Marko n Jack get sick n go to dynamite n Ellie has to take care of them what happens when things go wrong n she asks for help. what happens when Ellie n Darby met n falls in love n that night things get heavy. will her n darby be more or was just one night

Ellie was the latest person to join aew from czw she'd been there since the tag team tournament. She joined Jurassic Express with her brother but everyone except for Jack thought she and Marko were dated. One night backstage Ellie and Darby bumped into each other they just stood there smiling at each other.  
"It's Ellie right?"  
"Yeah." When she went back to the locker group Marko noticed how she was smiling in her world.  
"I saw the way you and Darby looked at each other. You like him don't you?"  
"Yeah, I look at him like you look at Jack."  
"Then you two will get together. You guys will be a cute couple." Two weeks later the day before Dynamite Jack caught something. Early the next morning Jack told Marko he wanted to have some fun since he felt better the two made out some he didn't care if he caught it. they kissed till Jack felt sick again when things got bad they called Ellie for help.  
"Sis I think I caught what Jack had." That didn't surprise her that wasn't the first time they got each other sick.  
"I bet you had something to do with it."  
"Shut up. We need to get better for tonight we both have matches."  
"That will happen." Hours later nothing changed but they still wanted to go so she helped them she knew it was a bad idea. When they got there she had to help them to the locker room Marko get sick and threw up on Ellie before leaving he helped him sit down she ran off she got Luchasaurus for help.  
"I need your help."  
"What is it? You're not feeling good you need a ride home.  
"That was Marko. I need your help to take Jack and Marko to the locker room and get me something to put on."  
"Will do." When Ellie was in the locker room she pulled off her wet clothes she had to shower to get the smell off when she came out they were lying on the couch. As she was waiting for a change of clothes she heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Darby." She let him in they to sat on a chair he grabbed her hand holding it.  
"I wanted to make sure how you were doing. I heard you were sick."  
"Not me. My brother and Jack are the ones."  
"Sorry to hear that." The two started to kiss that lead to the making out soon Luchasaurus came back with a change of clothes he didn't look happy after she was changed he pulled her out.  
"How can you cheat on Marko?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You guys are married and you're making out with Darby."  
"Marko and I together that sick. Just the idea of that makes me sick."  
"How can you talk about Marko like that?"  
"You think I'm married to him because I wrestle under the name Ellie Stunt. He's my brother."  
"Brother I didn't know. Sorry about that."  
"It's okay." She went back into the locker room since the door was open Darby heard some of it he looked confused.  
"What's with that cheating on Marko comment?"  
"Nothing Luchasaurus got me and Marko's relationship all wrong. I'm so tired I need somewhere quiet to lay down."  
"Come to my locker room." When they got back to the locker room they say on the couch together she fell asleep on his lap. Soon he had to go fight so he gently laid her down. When he got back she was still asleep so they went back to her locker room to get her stuff.  
"I'm going to take her home." After they left Marko went to fight he passed out in the middle of it but managed to win it. Jack won his match he felt better. The next day Ellie woke up she was lying next to Darby she smiled and kissed her.  
"Good morning beautiful. After last night even though it was crazy I want you to be my girl."  
"I love that. The moment we met I was in love with you."  
"Me too." When they told the world most of the fans thought she was cheating on Marko. She wrote I don't know where this me and Marko are married got started. I'm his older sister then she posted a family pic. A year later her and Darby were married they also became the men's and the world's champ.


	16. true love and jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko and Sammy realize that they want to be more then just friends what happens when they become more then just friends and tell the world. what happens when Jack finds out. when Jack takes his anger out he realizes he hurt the one he loves how will he make thing better

Marko and Sammy had been friends for years but recently he looked at Sammy in a different way. One night when they driving to dynamite the two touched hands holding hands for a couple of seconds before pulling apart they looked at each other smiling. When they got there Marko watched Sammy as he walking away Joey noticed going to up to him.  
"Do you have a crush on Sammy?"  
"Why you ask?"  
"I've seen the way you look at him and I've seen the way he looks at you too. You should go for it."  
"I would love that." After the show they went to back the hotel Marko hung out in Sammy's room they were sitting close watching movies. Marko looked at him smiling "can I kiss you?" he said under his breath. He ran his finger over Sammy's hand.  
"Did you say can I kiss you."  
"Maybe."  
"Go ahead kiss me." Marko leaned in slowly kissing Sammy he loved the way his lips felt against his he pulled away. Soon after Sammy kissed him back they were kissing they were also holding hands.  
"You're a great kisser Noah. I've been waiting to do for a while."  
"So are you Sammy. Me too." They started to kiss some more Marko pulled out his phone taking a pic of then kissing then video. After the movie was over the two lay on the couch together make got on top of Sammy the two started to make out their tounges were rubbing together they do for a while. Before they were getting to ready to sleep they talked.  
"So does mean that we're together."  
"Yes, it does."  
"I love that." Marko went on his Twitter and told everyone he and Sammy were together when Jack read that he got jealous. The two fall asleep in each other arms they held each other.

Next week when everyone was together and Sammy was filming his vlog Marko and Jack started to fight.  
"The last time I checked we're together and then go on tell people that you and Sammy are together."  
"Yes we are but I want to be Sammy too."  
"Really that's messed up." They started to fight it got bad before it ended Jack looked at Marko.  
"So I guess I meant nothing to you." He hit him so hard Marko was bleeding and passed out Jack walked put and punched Sammy in the face.  
"You ruined everything." After seeing what Marko's face looked like Jack felt bad but he got Sammy in the main event and took out all his anger out. When Jack saw the look Marko's face when he saw how badly Sammy was hurt it hurt Jack he couldn't do it he had to talk to Marko about it.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you and Sammy I let my emotions get better of me. If you're happy with him then happy too."  
"Thank you. I understand what you're going through you know I never met to you hurt then I wrote that. I love you too. We can ve best friends with benefits Sammy won't mind."  
"Love that." The two hugged and shared a long kiss like nothing had happened.


	17. did things go too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mjf bullies Marko during their tag match what happens when Marko has had enough of mjf he makes him pay in a big way. what happens when everyone is in shock that he would go too far. will marko be in trouble when it all over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Crp6yG4dhNU where i got the idea for it

There was a tag match Marko and jungle boy with luchasaurus by their side vs mjf and warlow. During the match mjf pulled Marko in close he was whispering things to him laughing give it up you're nothing but a short loser was one of the things he said to him he started to cry so he tagged in Jungle Boy Marko looked up seeing mjf and Wardlow pointing and laughing he sat on the steel steps and cried luchasaurus gave him a hug. He'll be sorry Marko said under his breath the commentators wanted to know what mjf said making Marko cry mjf walked up to him with a mic getting in close to him   
"Jack doesn't love you he's only using you. You have no friends." That made jungle boy angry he started to beat up on him back then he ended up being double-teamed they threw him out of the ring jungle boy fell landing hard on his hand he was hurt so he had to make a tag when Marko saw the look on Jungle boy's face and made him mad so he grabbed the mic looking at mjf  
"You're you got to be sorry when I'm done with you."  
"Oh, I'm scared what are you going to do to me. News flash I'm bigger faster and better than you you can't hurt me." Marko backed mjf in the corner he got out of the ring going up to him he bit mfj's neck hard he screamed out in pain.  
"Who's strong now asshole?" When Marko spoke his teeth and mouth were covered in blood it was dripping down his chest he stood there smiling when mjf got up he was holding his neck and you could see the blood dripping down his back. Luchasaurus and jungle boy looked at Marko they were in shock.  
"What the fuck did you do Marko?"  
"Did Marko bit mfj's neck really bad?" Jr said they were in shock some of the fans cheered. When Marko went backstage everyone looked at him didn't know what to say. When he got to the locker room he went straight to the bathroom to clean up by this luchasaurus and jungle boy were there. "Marko why would you do that?"  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Tell me the whole time he was making fun of me real bad. I'm so sick of him making fun of me so I made him pay."  
"Sorry."  
"After he hurt you that was the last straw."  
"It just shocked me to see you like that." Jimmy Havoc came in to tell Marko he was proud of him saying it was awesome Matt, Nick and Cody wanted to suspend and fine Marko. When they found out why he did he told him if he ever did that again it be suspended.


	18. mitb 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what i think should happen at mitb

2 raws before MITB they had matches to see who would go on to MITB Liv, Ruby, and Bianca were the winners once again they left out Nattie. She was done waiting she came to the ring she looked pissed she had a mic.  
"Everytime they have matches to see who get title opportunities everybody leaves me out I'm done waiting. Becky get your ass in the ring." Becky theme played she walked to the ring she shoved the title in Nattie's face.  
"What do you want?"  
"At MITB I want a match for your title."  
"You think you deserve a shot?"  
"I'm not asking I'm telling you we're going to have a match and I'm dethroning the man.  
"Ok." Later that night they said it was official that Nattie got her match at MITB on Smackdown Carmella Lacy Naomi won their matches to go on to MITB Bayley didn't like who was going to MITB. This time the match was more hardcore but the ladies didn't care once again Becky got the main event. The women's MITB was hardcore they were bleeding when everyone was down Carmella reach for the briefcase winning it. Right before the main event, Sasha was mysteriously taken out so and Bayley was in the ring running her mouth Carmella's theme hit she ran down the ramp with a ref holding the briefcase. She hit Bayley with it with one superkick she pinned her winning the belt. The main event was tough Becky wasn't going to easily lose her belt. The women gave it everything they were bruised and bloody but still fighting. Becky was limping her knee was hurting her Nattie went for the Sharpshooter holding it in tight you could see that Becky was in pain she had no choice but to tap.  
"The winner of the match the new Raw Women's Champion Nattie." Beth joined her in the ring along with Naomi, Liv and Paige she was crying. The two shook hands and hugged Becky congratulated her. The next night on Raw she had a huge celebration Carmella did the same on SmackDown.


End file.
